Te wo Hanasanaide
by baddaytoday
Summary: Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Naruto. Guru dan murid. Tadinya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas latihan dan misi. Tapi setelah Naruto melihat apa yang ada di balik masker Kakashi, apa dia akan melepaskan Kakashi begitu saja? KakaNaru, Shounenai.
1. A Kiss and A Sorrowfull November Rain

**Title**: Sono Te wo Hanasanaide

**Author**: bad day today

**Genre**: Comedy/Romance/Angst

**Rating**: T (aman kok… aman!)

**Pairing**: KakaNaru!

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Shouta (soalnya Naruto masih 13 tahun di fic ini)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto BUKAN punyaku loh. Kalau aku pembuat Naruto, aku pasti akan membuat Kakashi berpasangan dengan Naruto… hehehe ngiler sambil membayangkan

**Summary**: Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Naruto. Guru dan murid. Tadinya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas latihan dan misi. Tapi setelah Naruto melihat apa yang ada di balik masker Kakashi, apa dia akan melepaskan Kakashi begitu saja? KakaNaru, Shounen-ai.

**Catatan**: Waktunya sebelum chuunin exam.

**AN**: Heloo semuaaaa!Aku adalah seorang cewek penggemar yaoi yang setelah 6 bulan melanglang buana di dunia fanfiction Naruto dan membaca bermacam-macam fanfiction Naruto akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiction-ku sendiri! Kali ini, aku membuat fanfiction KakashiNaruto karena mereka adalah salah satu pasangan favoritku! Yey! Go KakaNaru! KakaNaru is LOVE!

Sejak di ada pilihan bahasa Indonesianya, sebenarnya aku sudah kepengeeeeen banget nulis fanfiction pake bahasa Indonesia (baca fanfiction pake bahasa Inggris menyenangkan, tapi menulis fanfiction dengan bahasa Inggris tidak… mengutip Shikamaru, Mendokuse yo!)

Tenang aja… isi fic ini gak parah kok! Cuman ciuman… (mungkin kalo nanti gw udah bisa menulis "lemon" gw coba tulis. Tapi kalo sekarang coba bikin bisa mati gw gara2 mimisan…) Di fic ini ada humornya juga untuk mengimbangi kadar angst-nya! Aah, aku berharap kalian akan merasa senang dan terhibur oleh cerita buatanku ini!

Anyway, mulai ceritanya!

**Chapter One: A Kiss and A Sorrowful November Rain**

Uzumaki Naruto meloncat dari atap ke atap dengan gembira. Wah, ini hari yang sangat indah! Burung-burung berkicauan dan saling berkejaran… Naruto terutama tertawa lebar ketika dia menghambur ke tengah-tengah kerumunan burung merpati di atas atap gedung akademi ninja. Tentu saja burung-burung merpati yang malang itu terbang ketakutan!

Melirik jam tangannya, Naruto mulai merasa panik. _Gawat, tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum waktu pertemuan… semoga aku tidak dimarahi Sakura-chan!_

Dengan semangat baru., Naruto meloncat dengan kecepatan penuh dan mendarat di jembatan tempat pertemuan tim 7. Setelah menepuk-nepuk debu dari badannya, Naruto berdiri dan mencari-cari sosok teman setimnya dan senseinya yang pemalas dan hentai (yah, itu yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto mengenai senseinya sekarang…)

_Tapi… aneh! Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yah… aku yakin sekali kalau tidak ada perubahan waktu ataupun tempat!_ Naruto melirik jamnya lagi... tepat waktu kok!

Sambil menggerutu… Naruto akhirnya menunggu kedatangan sisa anggota tim 7.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

"AAAKKKHHH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIIII! KEMANA SIH TEMAN SATU TIM IDIOT DAN SENSEI TUKANG TELAT ITUUUUU TTEBAYOOOO!" Teriak Naruto penuh frustasi dengan tidak ditunjukan kepada siapa-siapa.

Dengan kesal, Naruto loncat dari jembatan ke sungai beraliran jernih di bawahnya. Dia berdiri di tengah alirannya dan berjalan ke tepi sungai dengan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaketnya. Sesampainya di tepi sungai, dia melepaskan jaket, kaos dan celananya dan hanya memakai celana boksernya. Setelah merenggangkan badan seperti kucing dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit, Naruto berdiri di tepi sungai dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meloncat ke dalam sungai!

_Hmm… diluar dugaan, airnya sejuk juga yah… jernih lagi! Mungkin seharusnya aku lebih sering mandi di sungai seperti ini… senangnya!_

Naruto sibuk berenang dan berceburan di sungai sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok yang mulai mengamati tingkahnya dari atas jembatan. Setelah satu jam berlalu…

"Yo, Naruto! Pakai bajumu dan naik ke sini!"

Telinga Naruto berdenyut mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Naruto sibuk mencari sumber suara itu… _Tunggu, ke atas?_ Naruto melihat ke atas jembatan dan melihat Kakashi-sensei melambai dengan malas padanya di atas sana.

"Sensei, kamu telat!" kata Naruto sambil menuding dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maa… cepatlah pakai kembali bajumu … aku tunggu." Kakashi-sensei membalikkan badannya, bersandar di tepi jembatan dan mengeluarkan buku warna jingga yang oh-sangat-familiar bagi Naruto.

Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan memakai bajunya sambil menggerutu "hentai-sensei" dan "tukang telat". Setelah itu, Naruto meloncat dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas jembatan.

"Are? Mana Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi mencari teman setimnya sambil memalingkan mukanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Saa… Sakura bilang kalau hari ini dia ada keperluan keluarga sementara Sasuke sedang sakit pilek." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada datar.

"HA! Ternyata Sasuke-teme bisa kena flu juga! Rasakan itu, teme! Aku sehat, sementara kamu sakit… Aku menang! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kata Naruto penuh kemenangan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sebenarnya, ada pepatah yang mengatakan "Orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu" dan aku heran kenapa di pagi akhir musim gugur yang dingin ini kamu bisa berenang di sungai dan tidak kena flu. Ne, Naruto?" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tertawa mesum karena membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise: Bishi bishi Edition!

"APA! Jadi maksud Kakashi-sensei aku bodoh, begitu!" teriak Naruto dengan marah dan mukanya merah.

"Huh, kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" kata Kakashi-sensei yang mukanya bersemu merah dan mulai mimisan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku karangan Jiraiya (atau Ero-sennin menurut Naruto) itu.

"AUUUHHH!" lolong Naruto dengan penuh frustasi. _Rasanya aku ingin menarik rambutku karena stress! Huh, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan para hentai dan sukebe iniiii! Kenapa sih semua orang kuat yang aku kenal semuanya hidung belang dan tidak beres? Err... mungkin kecuali Uchiha Itachi… aku berani bersumpah orang itu aseksual!_

Sambil menghela napas, Naruto menutup matanya mulai mengitung terbalik dari angka sepuluh. Oke… sepuluh… (haa…) sembilan… (fiuu…) delapan… (haa…) tujuh… (fiuu…) enam… (haa…) lima… (fiuu…) empat… (haa…) tiga… (fiuu…) dua… (haa…) satu (fiuu… lega!) Naruto mulai tersenyum dan membuka matanya… hanya untuk melihat Kakashi yang sibuk mengelap darah dari hidungnya dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya sementara terus membaca Icha Icha Paradise: Bishi Bishi Edition dengan penuh perhatian sampai melotot. HMPPPHHH! _Tidaakk… aku kesal lagi! Oke tenang, tenang… pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan… RAMEN! Yak, pikirkan ramen… kuah miso yang kental dan membelai lidah… mi yang tebal rasanya… daging yang seolah lumer di mulut… hehehe… ramen…_ Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ketika memikirkan ramen, dia mulai ngiler dan matanya tidak terfokus. Kakashi saja sampai mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya dan mengangkat sebelah alis karena pemandangan unik: Naruto yang lagi melamun tentang ramen!

"Oi… Naruto! Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Apa.. hah? Oh, Kakashi-sensei…" kata Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya membelalak terbuka setelah menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Kakashi-sensei dengan wajahnya. Sambil bersemu merah, Naruto memalingkan mukanya. "Err… Kakashi-sensei? Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?"

"Hmm… oh? Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" kata Kakashi-sensei datar dan seolah tidak peduli. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir… _hoo, Naruto bersemu merah karena tubuh kita saling dekat yah? Imutnya…_ begitu pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Setelah melepaskan Kakashi-sensei melepaskan pegangannya, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, masih bersemu merah dan masih menghindari tatapan Kakashi.

"Naruto."

"Eh… eh! Eh… ada apa… Kakashi… sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba, dia menganggap bahwa kerikil yang ada di tanah itu menarik sekali untuk diamati. _Aduh, kenapa aku jadi merah begini? Terus, kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang seperti ini?_

"Aku datang hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa hari ini kita tidak ada misi." Kata Kakashi tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ooohh… begitukah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang yah? Haha… ha…" Kata Naruto semakin salah tingkah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya, tertawa garing. Phiuuh.. capek deh…

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Hei, Naruto… bagaimana kalau kita berdua berlatih tanding?"

"Oh… oke!" sahut Naruto yang langsung bersemangat. _Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei. Biasanya Kakashi-sensei selalu mengamati di pinggir sementara dia dan Sasuke-teme berlatih. Ada apa ya tiba-tiba?_

"Yo! Kocchi koso…" kata Kakashi yang langsung ngeloyor pergi diikuti Naruto yang ceria meloncat-loncat di belakangnya.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan cemberut. Dia melihat ke bawah dan Kakashi-sensei yang terbalik tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya. Tunggu! Terbalik? Sekarang ini Naruto sedang terikat di atas pohon pada kakinya. Kasihan Naruto… lagi-lagi dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan bel sebelum waktunya.

"Kakashi-sensei curang! Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkan belnya! Masa tidak ada celah sama sekali sih di pertahanan sensei! Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan belnya terus?" kata Naruto sambil terus cemberut. Bibirnya yang pink lembut agak dimajukan membuatnya kelihatan sangat imut.

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk di tanah di bawah pohon dan mengeluarkan buku oranye kesayangannya.

"Nande, Naruto… sebagai shinobi alasan tersebut tidak bisa dipakai dalam misi. Apakah kamu mau mengatakan misi tidak bisa dijalankan karena penjagaan musuh ketat? Kalau penjagaan musuh ketat, temukan kelemahannya." Jawab Kakashi sambil membolak-balik halaman Icha Icha Paradise.

"Tapiiiii senseiiiii… Sensei tidak punya kelemahan! Aku sudah coba segala cara… bahkan cara licik dan tipuan, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil!" kata Naruto dengan nada merengek.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas dari hidung dengan keras. "Hmmpph! Itu kan salahmu sendiri, ♪Na-ru-kun♪… Seharusnya kamu tahu bahwa tipuan seperti itu tidak mempan digunakan menghadapi jounin yang banyak pengalaman seperti diriku. Mengenai kelemahan, kupikir sebagai manusia biasa aku pasti punya kelemahan juga. Heh, bahkan orang seperti Uchiha Itachi juga pasti mempunyai suatu kelemahan."

Mata Naruto bersinar dengan antusias. "Ne, sensei? Apa kelemahan sensei?"

"Tidak akan kukatakan, untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau muridku yang imut ini suatu saat menjadi nuke-nin dan aku harus berhadapan denganmu." Kata Kakashi dengan nada bosan.

"Apa! Tidak mungkin! Mustahil aku jadi nuke-nin! Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan semua orang akan mengakuiku termasuk sensei! Ayo apa sih, sensei? Ne, ne, ne, neeeeee?"

Kakashi hanya diam saja. Naruto menunggu. Setelah lima menit ternyata akhirnya suara yang keluar dari Kakashi hanya tawa mesum. Naruto merasa dirinya benar-benar kesal dan siap mengganyang siapapun yang ada di depannya sekarang juga.

'_ORANG INIIII… Sabar, sabar… tidak ada manfaatnya kehilangan control sekarang. Tarik napas… buang napas… dah…'_

"Huh, aku tahu apa kelemahan sensei! Pasti dibawah masker itu wajah sensei menyeramkan sekali sampai bisa membuat anak kecil menangis!" teriak Naruto.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" sahut Kakashi dengan nada bingung beneran sambil melihat ke atas.

"HA! Pasti bibir sensei BITEL (AN: bibir tebel), kan! Aku tahu! Pasti tebeeelll kayak bibir ikan! Dasar ikan kakap, ikan lele, ikan mas, ikan mujaer, ikan BUNTAL!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga dari posisinya yang masih tergantung dari atas pohon secara terbalik. Dia mencoba berontak pada tali pengikatnya tapi sia-sia saja. Hasil usahanya hanya membuat talinya bergoyang-goyang dan membuat Naruto merasa pusing dan pengen muntah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kunai melayang dan memotong tali yang menyangga Naruto menyebabkan Naruto jatuh ke tanah pada pantatnya dengan bunyi gaduh.

"AOOWW… pantatku! Sakit banget tahu, Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakangnya yang malang.

Saat Naruto melihat ke atas, dia melihat Kakashi yang menyilangkan tangannya dengan terhibur. Dia tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Seumur hidupku ada yang menyebutku prodigy, genius, sharingan kakashi, legacy of white fang atau copy ninja. Tapi, baru kamu seorang yang menyebutku ikan buntal. Bahkan, apa kamu benar-benar tahu wujud ikan buntal itu seperti apa?"

Muka Naruto memerah dan dia menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Kakashi. "Jangan dikira aku bodoh, ya! Kalau tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, kenapa memakai masker untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutmu?"

Kakashi menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto menggeser mundur untuk menjauhi Kakashi sampai akhirnya dia terperangkap di antara Kakashi dan batang pohon. Kakashi menurunkan wajahnya dan menempatkannya di sisi telinga Naruto. "Ingin lihat?" bisik Kakashi dengan lembut.

Naruto merinding. Wajahnya merah sekali sampai tomat saja mengaku kalah. Karena tidak percaya pada suaranya saat ini, Naruto mengangguk.

"Saa… tapi setelah ini beritahu aku apakah kamu masih menganggap aku 'ikan buntal' atau tidak." Kata Kakashi dengan nada bermain-main.

Kakashi menggeser wajahnya sampai tepat di atas wajah Naruto dengan perlahan dia menurunkan makernya. Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. Maskernys sudah lepas secara sempurna dan memperlihatkan wajah dengan rahang yang kuat dan mulus. Bibirnya kelihatan lembut dan senyum yang diperlihatkan Kakashi sekarang kelihatan setengah-menggoda setengah-menyebalkan. Hidungnya mancung dan sesuai dengan proporsi wajahnya.

Naruto hanya terpaku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Matanya membelalak mencoba menyusuri setiap detail dari wajah Kakashi yang tampan.

Kakashi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi muridnya yang sangat lucu. Malahan, dia memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda Naruto yang tidak sadar akan apa yang akan menimpanya.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Bibir Kakashi hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari Naruto. "Saa… dou? Bagaimana menurutmu, ♪Na-ru-chan♪?"

Wajah Naruto, kalau mungkin, jadi tambah merah. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menganggukan kepalanya. _Terlalu dekat... dia terlalu dekat_. Naruto memandang ke dalam sebelah mata Kakashi yang berwarna abu-abu keperakan.

Naruto mengedip. Wajah Kakashi semakin dekat. Naruto mengedip lagi, wajah Kakashi hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kemudian saat dia menutup mata, dia merasakan bibir lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan sensual dalam ciuman polos. Naruto seolah lumer dalam ciuman Kakashi. _Apakah salah untuk merasa begini terhadap guru sendiri, bahkan dia adalah sesame laki-laki? Tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal debar jantung hatiku yang seolah-olah berpacu dengan waktu._

Waktu berjalan seolah-olah melambat. Naruto melupakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Yang ada hanya Kakashi, dan bibir Kakashi yang lembut, yang mencium bibirnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Kakashi memindahkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang ke dalam mata Kakashi. Apa dia melihat… penyesalan? Apa itu rasa bersalah? Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata di ujung matanya mencoba untuk jatuh, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan seluruh harga diri yang dimilikinya saat ini. Samar-samar, Naruto menyadari bahwa senseinya kembali mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, bangkit, kemudian… pergi.

Setelah yakin bahwa Kakashi-sensei sudah benar-benar pergi, Naruto bersujud di tanah. Kepalan tangannya mencengkram tanah sampai kuku-kukunya berdarah. Dan dia menangis. Dia menangis.

_Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa sensei tidak pernah menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya saat ini. Kenapa… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta? Kenapa padanya? Hatiku sakit… dan dia sekarang pasti menyesali ciumannya denganku tadi. Oh Tuhan, aku merasa kotor…_

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya ke bibirnya. Di atas, langit ikut menangis dan menurunkan hujan gerimis musim gugur yang ringan tapi dingin menusuk kalbu.

_Cry, cry your heart out_

_In the freezing November rain_

_Leave all the sadness_

_Let it down the drain_

_Stop lying to yourself_

_Give up living in vain_

_Tomorrow, reach for your dream_

_Without the fear of getting pain_

TBC

**AN**: Sorry kalo akhirnya malahan sedih. Hehehe, aku butuh sedikit angst buat fictionku ini! Berikutnya, perasaan Naruto dan perasaan Kakashi. Bagaimana reaksi anggota tim 7 lainnya menanggapi perubahan sensei dan teman yang paling berisik mereka? Saksikan! (tunggu yah, lagi dikerjain…)

Mungkin kalian pada sebel, kenapa sih Kakashi pake acara menyesal-menyesal segala? Yah itu ada alasannya, bakal dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Pokoknya beres bos!

Oh iya kalian yang bertanya-tanya… apa sih maksud ikan yang ada di chapter ini? Yah maksudnya bisa dimengerti kalo baca chapter tambahan Naruto yang judulnya "At The Ichiraku Ramen" dimana tim 7 mencoba melihat wajah sensei mereka dengan mentraktir ramen tapi gagal karena kemunculan Ino. Untuk menggoda Sasuke agar mau ikutan, Naruto mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa mungkin bibir Kakashi-sensei tebel kayak bibir ikan! Anehnya, Ichiraku Ayame matanya sampai berubah jadi ♡hati♡ setelah melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei! Dan Ichiraku Teuchi sampai memerah mukanya… artinya pasti wajah Kakashi ganteng kan yah? Huahahahah!

Ngomong-ngomong, poem yang ada di akhir chapter ini buatanku loh… simple tapi yang jelas sukses memperlihatkan suasana hati Naru yang lagi sedih! Hmm, aku berharap aku bisa membuat poem yang lebih bagus lagi… -- itu salah satu hobi baruku juga loh karena beberapa bulan yang lalu disuruh membaca poem di kelas dan aku membuat poemku sendiri! Sejak itu kalau lagi sedang sedih, bimbang atau terinspirasikan oleh sesuatu, aku membuat poem! (udah lumayan banyak… tapi masih payah!)

Nah, akhirnya! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Aku ingin tahu, apa ada yang baca fanfiction buatanku tidak? Nah, terus aku juga butuh saran dan pendapat kalian! Hooray!

With love, bad day today (you can call me baddy or bdt!)


	2. Anxious Day, Restless Night

**Title**: Sono Te wo Hanasanaide

**Author**: bad day today

**Genre**: Comedy/Romance/Angst

**Rating**: T (aman kok… aman!)

**Pairing**: KakaNaru!

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Shouta (soalnya Naruto masih 13 tahun di fic ini)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto BUKAN punyaku loh. Kalau aku pembuat Naruto, aku pasti akan membuat Kakashi berpasangan dengan Naruto… hehehe ngiler sambil membayangkan

**Summary**: Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Naruto. Guru dan murid. Tadinya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas latihan dan misi. Tapi setelah Naruto melihat apa yang ada di balik masker Kakashi, apa dia akan melepaskan Kakashi begitu saja? KakaNaru, Shounen-ai.

**AN**: Maaf! Maaf! MAAF BANGET SOAL KETERLAMBATAN INI! Sori.. ini sebenarnya disebabkan oleh karena flash disk-ku dipinjem sama temen… jadinya aku gak bisa ke warnet udah tiga mingguuuuu! Maafkan aku.. huhuhu hontou ni gomen nasai! Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, kali ini aku upload sekalian…. DUA chapter sampai tamat! Aku sudah membaca review kalian semua! Terima kasih banyak teman-teman! (maaf sekali lagi, aku akan berusaha!)

**Chapter Two: Anxious Day, Restless Night**

Hatake Kakashi terbangun dengan tubuh yang dibasahi oleh peluh. Sambil terengah-engah, dia mencoba mengingat mimpi yang dilihatnya semalam. _Apa aku memimpikan tentang Obito lagi? Sepertinya bukan… tapi yang jelas, sepertinya dalam mimpi itu aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku…_

Sambil mengelap peluh yang mengumpul di dahinya, Kakashi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memulai aktifitas pagi harinya. Sinar matahari pagi dan suara burung yang berkicau riang di pagi yang dingin menyambutnya ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya yang kecil. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas di tangan kanannya, Kakashi menyibukkan diri dengan mengunci apartemennya sebelum dia berangkat ke tempat yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap pagi.

Makam Uchiha Obito terletak di atas tebing tinggi dimana kau bisa melihat keseluruhan Konohagakure no Sato dari atasnya. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Hatake Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju makam sahabatnya yang meninggal dalam misi itu. Sahabatnya yang meninggalkan sebelah mata sharingannya untuk Kakashi, yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya beribu kali dalam pertarungan antar shinobi.

Kakashi berlutut di depan makam sang Uchiha dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menutup dalam doa yang khusuk. Kakashi membuka matanya dan mulai berbisik pelan seperti suara desauan angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Ohayou, Obito… hari ini aku datang lagi. Apa kopi yang kemarin itu enak? Hari ini aku bawakan kopi espresso, kuharap engkau menyukainya. Aa, lain kali aku akan membawakanmu sake. Sayang sekali kamu meninggal sebelum mencapai umur yang legal untuk meminumnya, ne, Obito?" kata Kakashi sambil membersihkan makam Obito dari rumput liar yang mulai menjalari batu nisannya, dan menaruh kopi panas baru di atasnya.

Uchiha Obito. 02-17-1984 sampai 06-01-1996.

Kakashi tersenyum getir. "Obito… kemarin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang akan kusesali seumur hidup. Apa kau bisa percaya bahwa aku telah mencuri ciuman dari muridku sendiri?" kakashi terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Itu hanya mengikuti impuls… kamu pasti heran kalau melihat betapa indahnya Naruto saat itu… matanya yang berwarna biru seperti bersinar, rambutnya yang keemasan seperti berkilau, bibirnya…" Kakashi terdiam lagi.

"Bibirnya sangat lembut sampai seolah tidak nyata… Oh, Obito, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pada awalnya, aku hanya berniat untuk menggodanya sedikit saja, tapi setelah semakin dekat dengannya, aku merasakan suatu perasaan kuat yang mendorongku untuk menciumnya. Aku menciumnya! Kamu pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini sangat berengsek ya, Obito… Kadang-kadang aku sendiri merasa itu benar adanya."

Kakashi bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan memandangi lagi batu nisan teman setimnya yang telah mangkat. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok, sahabatku." bisik Kakashi sambil memungut cangkir kopi dari hari kemarin dan beranjak pergi.

Saat Kakashi turun ke tengah kota, Konohagakure no Sato mulai dipenuhi dengan segala aktifitas untuk memulai hari baru dengan penuh harapan. Setelah membuang cangkir kopi kemarin ke tempat sampah terdekat, Kakashi berjalan dengan santai melewati toko-toko yang menjual bermacam-macam barang seperti pakaian, perlengkapan ninja dan makanan.

Ketika melewati stand Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi membuat keputusan pertamanya hari ini. Kakashi memasuki stand Ichiraku ramen sambil menyibakkan umbai-umbai yang menempel di langit-langit pintu masuknya.

"Irasshaimase! Ara, Kakashi-san. Tumben anda datang kemari pagi-pagi sekali. Mau pesan apa?" sahut Ichiraku Ayame, putrid pemilik Ichiraku ramen dengan nada riang.

"Hai, Ayame-san. Aku ingin memesan satu mangkuk katsu ramen ukuran sedang." Jawab Kakashi, membalas senyum Ayame dari balik maskernya.

"Omachi kudasai. Satu mangkok katsu ramen ukuran sedang segera disiapkan… Irasshaimase!" sahut Ayame yang mulai bergerak untuk melayani pengunjung lainnya.

Tak lama menunggu, di depan Kakashi segera disajikan semangkok ramen yang mengepul oleh, tak lain dan tak bukan, Ichiraku Teuchi sendiri, pemilik Ichiraku ramen dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kakashi-san! Silahkan dinikmati sajian ramen kebanggaan stand kami!"

"Aa, arigato, Teuchi-san. Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda melihat Uzumaki Naruto pagi ini?"

"Bocah? Belum. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga. Semestinya jam segini dia sudah berlari menerobos masuk ke stand kami dan memesan sembilan mangkuk miso ramen ukuran jumbo. Dari tadi sosoknya yang berlari di jalanan juga tidak kelihatan, pantas saja pagi ini terlalu sepi!"

"Hmm, sou ka. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Teuchi-san. Itadakimasu..." Kata Kakashi sambil memisahkan sumpitnya dan menghabiskan ramennya dengan kecepatan cahaya sampai tidak ada orang yang sempat melihatnya menurunkan masker wajahnya. Ichiraku Teuchi cuman bisa terheran-heran melihatnya. Pokoknya tahu-tahu mangkok ramennya sudah kosong. Ck ck ck…

"Oishii. Domo, Teuchi-san." Lalu Kakashi meninggalkan stand Ichiraku ramen dengan lebih banyak lagi pikiran yang menghantui benaknya.

Kakashi sedang larut dalam pikirannya ketika dia menyadari bahwa di depannya ada awan debu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya. Awan debu itu tiba-tiba berhenti hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat Kakashi berdiri .Kakashi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi terkejut terhadap awan debu yang masih terus mengepul dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Setelah debu yang ada di udara mulai menghilang, akhirnya terlihat Maito Gai dan muridnya Rock Lee dengan jempol terangkat dan senyum pepsodent khas mereka.

"SELAMAT PAGI YANG INDAH, EIEN NO RAIBARU! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA MENGHABISKAN HARI INI DENGAN PERTANDINGAN ANTARA KITA YANG AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBAKAR API JIWA MUDA KITA SEMUA!" teriak Maito Gai, Hewan Hijau Hebat Konoha.

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan mulai mengeluarkan Icha Icha Paradise: Bishi Bishi Edition Volume 2. Lalu menjawab dengan setengah hati sambil membolak-balik halaman novel yang baru dibelinya, "Maaf, Gai-san, aku harus menemuka Naruto dulu pagi ini."

"YOSH! JADI PERTANDINGAN HARI INI ADALAH MENEMUKAN NARUTO-KUN! JENIUS SEKALI KAKASHI-SAN! AKU, MAITO GAI, AKAN MENEMUKAN NARUTO-KUN LEBIH DAHULU DARIPADA KAMU. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN LARI MENGELILINGI KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO SEBANYAK 10000 KALI!" sahut Gai –sensei, dilatar belakangi api jiwa muda yang membara dengan terangnya.

"YOSH! AKU PERCAYA KALAU GAI-SENSEI PASTI BISA MENEMUKAN NARUTO-KUN TERLEBIH DAHULU DARIPADA KAKASHI-SAN. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN PUSH-UP SEBANYAK 5000 KALI!" Sahut replika dari Maito Gai, Rock Lee, ikut mendukung di samping idolanya, menyebabkan api jiwa muda semakin membara!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Lalu mereka berdua saling berpelukan di tengah kerumunan orang yang berkumpul untuk menonton atraksi yang aneh dari mereka dimana mereka berpelukan dengan tangisan kebahagiaan di mata mereka, dilatar belakangi dengan matahari terbenam (entah darimana asalnya, hey ini kan masih pagi!) dengan ombak yang berdeburan di sampingnya. Guru dan murid terlalu sibuk berpelukan serta saling memanggil nama masing-masing sampai mereka tidak menyadari Kakashi yang meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasti setelah mereka selesai berpelukan, mereka akan lupa apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpelukan pada awalnya… orang-orang aneh.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju jembatan tempat pertemuan tim 7, seperti biasa Kakashi menghadapi para "stalker"-nya. Kakashi harus menghindari Gekkou Hayate yang antusias mencari-cari Kakashi untuk menanyakan pedang chakra milik ayah Kakashi. Dan dalam persembunyiannya, hampir saja dia bertatap muka dengan Mitarashi Anko yang dari dulu penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi dan selalu mencoba membuka masker Kakashi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Yup, ini pagi yang normal (nyaris) bagi Hatake Kakashi, sang jounin.

Dengan begitu banyak halangan, tidak heran kalau dia telat sampai tiga jam dari waktu pertemuan. Saat muncul dengan kepulan asap di atas jembatan, dia langsung didamprat oleh Haruno Sakura yang kesal.

"KAMU TELAT!"

"Maa… maa… Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi setelah tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Si dobe (AN: urutan terakhir di kelas) kelihatannya lebih telat dari sensei." Sahut Uchiha Sasuke yang kelihatannya lebih kesal daripada biasanya. Dia telah disiksa secara psikologis oleh Sakura yang ngobrol non stop selama tiga jam dan tidak mau melepaskan lengan Sasuke sedetikpun. Hmmph, coba ada Naruto. Dia bisa mengganggu Sakura jadi setidaknya Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi khawatir melihat ekspresi aneh yang sekilas muncul di mata sensei mereka. Kenapa sensei merasa bersalah, ya? Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto…

"Sensei, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Iie, nani mo… sepertinya kita harus berangkat sekarang juga untuk misi kita berikutnya. Naruto agak… susah? Mungkin hari ini dia tidak bisa datang. Ayo pergi." Lalu Kakashi meloncat ke atas pohon terdekat.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan lalu mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Kakashi-sensei dan ketidak hadiran Naruto. Tapi mereka berdua tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut mengganggu jalannya misi yang dipercayakan pada mereka.

Dalam sekejap, Sakura dan Sasuke menyusul sensei mereka yang berpacu di atas dahan-dahan pohon.

"Sensei, misi kali ini apa?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Misi kali ini ranking C. Kalian harus menghabisi segerombolan serigala yang menyerang ternak-ternak milik para petani di perbatasan Negara Api. Berhati-hatilah karena serigala itu sangat ganas karena mereka sulit mendapatkan makanan sejak hutan dijamah oleh keberadaan manusia. Kita akan tiba di tujuan dalam waktu satu jam perjalanan." Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kakashi melesat ke depan meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang semakin bingung dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sakura, awas belakangmu!" sahut Sasuke kepada Sakura yang langsung menghindari cakar serigala yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura melakukan maneuver di udara dan melepaskan hujan shuriken yang langsung membunuh serigala itu.

"Naruto, ngapain saja kamu! Cepat lakukan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dan Bantu teman-temanmu." Teriak Kakashi sambil menusukkan Kunai ke tengkuk serigala terdekat.

"Kakashi-sensei… Naruto tidak ada hari ini, ingat kan?" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit khawatir.

Kakashi terpaku di tempat. Melihat adanya kesempatan, serigala yang paling besar di kerumunan itu langsung mencoba menyerang bagian sisi kiri tubuh Kakashi. Sakura dan Sasuke memandang ngeri pada senseinya yang tetap terpaku, tenggorokan mereka tidak bisa digunakan untuk berteriak.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik Kakashi membalikkan badan dan menyabetkan Kunainya ke bagian perut serigala yang menyerangnya, membuat darah menciprati wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menghela napas yang tidak sadar mereka tahan. Mereka kemudian kembali pada tugas di tangan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, semua kawanan serigala sudah habis dibantai dan hanya menyisakan mayat-mayat yang sekarang diletakkan dalam satu tumpukkan.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu." sahut Sasuke sambil menghembuskan bola api raksasa yang langsung membakar tumpukan serigala itu sampai menjadi abu. Setelah misi selesai dengan sukses, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun sebagai tanda mereka pernah berada di sana.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan langsung menutupnya lagi karena silau. Membuka matanya lagi lebih perlahan dari sebelumnya, Naruto menyadari beberapa hal: 1) Hari sudah siang, 2) Badannya terasa sakit semua, 3) Dia tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan di bawah pohon tempat…

Naruto tersentak berdiri. Uwaahh aku telat! Sakura dan Sasuke akan membunuhku! Kakashi sensei… Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Kemarin, dia menangis sampai matanya bengkak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ironis memang, karena biar bagaimanapun dia dibenci oleh para penduduk desa, dia tidak pernah merasa sedih apalagi menangis. Tapi mengapa bentuk penolakan sekecil apapun dari Kakashi-sensei berpengaruh sangat besar baginya?

Naruto merasa sekujur badannya pegal-pegal. Apakah dia tidur di tanah semalam? Ya, sepertinya benar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengistirahatkan diri di rumah dan mencoba meluruskan pikiranku. Besok… besok aku akan menemui Kakashi-sensei dan membicarakan segalanya.

Di sebuah rumah minum di pinggir Konohagakure no Sato, duduk Kakashi dengan secangkir sake hangat di tangannya. Dia mendengar kursi di sebelahnya ditarik ke belakang dan duduklah Umino Iruka, guru Naruto dkk selama di akademi ninja, dengan ekspresi terhibur di wajahnya.

"Sangat jarang kulihat Kakashi-san menghabiskan waktu di rumah minum seperti ini." Kata Iruka membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm, aku berjanji pada Obito akan membawakannya sebotol sake." Jawab Kakashi pendek.

Mengetahui bahwa orang yang dibicarakan Kakashi sudah meninggal, Iruka berpikir bahwa mungkin Kakashi sedang mengenang temannya yang tewas.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk terus bersedih, Kakashi-san. Keberatan kalau aku temani?"

Kakashi berhenti minum sesaat, dan memandangi Iruka. Lalu kembali menghadapi botol sakenya dan berkata, "tentu. Kenapa tidak?" sambil menghirup sakenya dengan perlahan.

Sake untuk Iruka tiba dan dua orang dewasa itu menghabiskan malam dengan meminum sake mereka dalam ketenangan.

TBC

AN: Phiuuhh! Chapter two selesai! Gile jari gw capek nih ngetik. Chapter two ini aku selesain dari pagi loh! Yey! Kenapa Iruka? Soalnya pemunculannya akan menambah cobaan buat hubungan Kakashi-Naruto! Lagian di fandom Naruto, Kakashi tuh paling sering dipasangin ama Iruka daripada sama yang lain-lain. Secara personal, aku lebih suka KakaNaru daripada KakaIru… Habisnya Kakashi ama Naruto tuh kelihatannya imut banget yah barengan! Ya nggak? Ya nggak? Hooray for KakaNaru! \(o)/

Berikutnya chapter terakhir dari cerita ini. Enjoy!


	3. Broken Hearts, Mutual Feelings

**Chapter Three: Broken Hearts, Mutual Feelings**

Pagi hari di Konoha selalu membawa keceriaan dan harapan baru pada penduduknya. Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap duduk di tempat tidurnya yang di samping jendela. Dia melihat sinar matahari pagi yang hangat mengusir semua jejak-jejak cengkeraman malam dari muka bumi, membawa kehidupan yang mulai bersuara dan berwarna di bawah jendelanya.

Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Kepustusan yang mungkin terkesan bodoh dan nekat. Tapi hari ini, Naruto akan bertemu Kakashi-sensei dan akan menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia ditolak. Yang jelas, dirinya akan hancur… sampai batas mana dia tidak tahu… tapi dia berani mengambil resiko karena perasaan yang terkumpul di dadanya ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Aku tidak akan lari lagi.

Di tempat yang lain, Hatake Kakashi bangun dan merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat. Dia menggerutu dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan suara gaduh.

Saat dia bangkit dengan sempoyongan dia mencoba melihat apa yang membuatnya terjatuh. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan siapa. Umino Iruka tertidur lelap di kasur Kakashi, dan Kakashi tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana mereka bisa sampai pada posisi seperti ini. Dia melihat pada dirinya dan sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya aku masih mengenakan pakaian dalam, dan tidak ada bekas hubungan seksual, jadi aku dan Iruka tidak mungkin terlibat seperti itu, kan?

Dengan sedikit grogi, Kakashi berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil minum dari dispenser. Ketika dia hendak mengambil air untuk kedua kalinya untuk Iruka, suara bel berbunyi dari depan pintu apartemennya

Kakashi bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya dan sedikit tertegun akan pengunjung rumahnya di pagi hari yang masih sangat dini ini.

Uzumaki Naruto yang berpakaian lengkap dan terlihat sangat gugup.

Benar kalau Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sendiri yang akan mengunjunginya sebelum dia berinisiatif menemui Naruto.

Naruto melihat Kakashi yang hanya mengenakan celana bokser dan bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bersemu merah. Tubuh Kakashi yang langsing dan cukup berotot sangat menawan, dan Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menyentuhnya. (AN: bagian atas lohh! Dasar hentaiii!)

Setelah mereka lama saling bertatapan, Naruto kemudian teringat akan tujuannya dating mengunjungi sensei di apartemennya.

"Ano sa, Kakashi sensei… Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba mengetahui perasaan Kakashi dari pertanyaan yang simpel itu.

Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika tiba-tiba suara tubrukan terdengar dari dalam apartemen. Naruto kelihatan kebingungan sementara Kakashi merasa khawatir pada Iruka yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur setelah mabuknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Iruka muncul di belakang Kakashi.

"Hmm… 'Kashi… Toilet?" Tanya Iruka yang jelas-jelas belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

"Dari ruang tamu belok kiri, ada di ujung lorong." Jawab Kakashi mencoba kedengaran tenang.

"Hmm…" mata Iruka menangkap kehadiran Naruto dan dia mencoba menyapa Naruto. "Ei, 'ru…" kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet.

Kakashi menghela napas lega dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Naruto lagi, hanya untuk melihat Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka dan tidak percaya.

Naruto melihat semuanya. Dia melihat Iruka, yang kelihatannya baru bangun dari semalaman melakukan seks bersama Kakashi. Dia melihat Iruka yang mengakatakan "Aishiteru" (AN: aku cinta padamu) pada Kakashi di depan matanya. Ini sudah cukup. Tanpa mengatakannyapun, aku sudah tahu akan hasilnya. Kakashi mencintai Iruka. Kakashi mempunyai hubungan dengan Iruka. Dia tidak mau terlibat apapun dengan anak kecil seperti aku.

Meskipun kenyataan itu pahit, Naruto menerimanya karena Kakashi dan Iruka adalah dua orang yang paling berarti baginya. Iruka adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya bukan sebagai siluman rubah, tetapi sebagai manusia dan shinobi. Naruto sangat menyayanginya dan menghargai senyuman Iruka. Kakashi-sensei meskipun selalu terlihat tidak perduli sebenarnya sangat memikirkan murid-mnuridnya, dan Naruto menghormatinya akan hal itu. Siapa sangka rasa hormat akan berkembang menjadi cinta? _Tapi cintaku tidak dapat tumbuh, karena cintaku tidak diharapkan. Aku tidak diharapkan._

Kakashi memandang Naruto pada bola mata yang biru berkilau, yang sekarang berwarna gelap bagaikan laut dalam yang menyimpan banyak emosi yang berpusar di dasarnya. Perlahan-lahan, sebutir, dua butir air mata yang lembut jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Kakashi ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Naruto tersenyum pahit, sangat pahit sampai Kakashi merasa hatinya ikut terkoyak melihatnya.

"Selamat ya sensei…" kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir yang bergetar dengan suara yang sangat sedih.

Saat Kakashi menyadari makna dibalik kata-kata itu… Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Ketika Iruka kembali ke ruang depan, dia menemukan Kakashi duduk berlutut di lantai. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Bingung melihat keadaan Kakashi, Iruka memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Kakashi-san, ada apa? Kemana Naruto?"

Kakashi hanya diam. Iruka berani bersumpah pada saat kesunyian itu dia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Kakashi dari sela-sela jari tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kakashi-san, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Iruka merasa gelisah karena Kakashi seolah tidak dapat merespon. Ketika kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran Iruka hamper memuncak, Kakashi menjawab.

"Bukan salahmu…"

Meksipun masih belum teryakinkan, Iruka diam. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kakashi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, silahkan saja. Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku menginap semalam di rumahmu, Kakashi-san. Mungkin kita dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersama?" Tanya Iruka dengan sopan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan melontarkan pandangan khawatir untuk terakhir kalinya kearah Kakashi, Iruka meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi untuk memulai harinya sebagai pengajar di akademi ninja.

Setelah Iruka pergi, Kakashi memulai harinya dengan tanpa semangat. Pikirannya terus menerus kembali pada air mata Naruto. Air mata Naruto yang disebabkan olehnya. Dia bahkan lupa mengunjungi makam Obito hari itu. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Icha Icha Paradise yang baru setengah jalan dibacanya di rumah.

Kakashi mengikuti saja perasaannya yang membawa kakinya menuju jembatan tempat tim asuhannya biasa berkumpul. Di sana dia menemukan Naruto, matanya yang kosong melihat kearah aliran sungai. Melihat, tapi tidak melihat.

Kakashi mendekati Naruto, dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Dalam sekejap sebelah tangan Naruto menepis tangan Kakashi dari bahunya. Kakashi yang merasa frustasi akhirnya merenggut kerah leher Naruto dan berteriak.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto! Pagi tadi kamu menunggu di depan pintu apartemenku dan menanyakan pendapatku tentangmu. Sekarang kamu malahan tidak mengacuhkanku sama sekali. Kumohon…" suara Kakshi yang pada awalnya keras lama kelamaan menjadi lembut seperti bisikan penuh keputus asaan. "Kumohon… kembalilah pada dirimu yang sebelumnya…"

Kakashi mendengar suara menarik napas keras dan menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit ketakutan.

Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa angin di paru-parunya seperti terdorong keluar ketika Naruto menendang perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sambil muntah darah, Kakashi hanya dapat melihat ketika Naruto turun dari jembatan dan berlari di atas permukaan air.

"Chikusooo!" teriak Kakashi sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei… ada apa barusan? Ada apa antara engkau dan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar karena ketakutan.

Kakashi bangkit dan menanggapi muridnya. "Sakura, Sasuke, hari ini kita tidak melakukan misi karena aku punya urusan pribadi. Kalian berdua boleh pulang." Kemudian dengan senyum kecil yang getir, dia meloncat pergi.

Seharian, Kakashi mencari keberadaan Naruto, yang terbukti sangat sulit karena tak seorangpun yang mengetahui tempat kesukaannya atau hal yang biasa dilakukan olehnya di waktu luang. Saat mencari Naruto itulah Kakashi baru menyadari betapa sedikit hal yang diketahuinya mengenai muridnya yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Sekitar jam tiga sore, Kakashi duduk di taman di tengah kota. Napasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. _Lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi aku membuat orang lain terluka karena diriku… apakah yang kulakukan selama ini salah? Kakashi menyentuh maskernya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Apakah perbuatanku dengan sengaja menjauhkan diri dari orang lain itu salah? Tapi Obito, Rin dan sekarang Naruto terluka karena diriku…_

Saat itu, seorang anggota AnBu yang mengenakan topeng harimau mendarat di depan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, anda dipanggil untuk menghadap Hokage-sama."

Meskipun terkejut, Kakashi mengangguk juga.

Sandaime Hokage, atau yang dikenal dengan julukan sang Profesor duduk dengan gelisah di kantornya. Tangannya menggenggam erat selembar kertas yang ada di meja. Kertas yang menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Sandaime Hokage merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebelum akhirnya menyahut,

"Masuk."

Dari pintu masuk dua orang. AnBu dengan topeng harimau dan Hatake Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Yamato. Kakashi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yamato dan Kakashi mengangguk. Yamato atau AnBu harimau meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Silahkan duduk, Kakashi."

Kakashi duduk di kursi yang ditunjukkan Sandaime dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Kakashi, yang akan kubicarakan ini berkaitan dengan salah satu muridmu."

Mata Kakashi membelalak dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Jangan-jangan Naruto?

"Uzumaki Naruto tadi siang meninggalkan surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai shinobi di sekretarisku."

Tubuh Kakashi seolah dicemplungkan ke dalam kolam es. Kata-kata Sandaime Hokage barusan seolah membekukan darahnya dan membuat mukanya sangat pucat.

"Apa kamu mengetahui alasannya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu berhenti menjadi shinobi. Itu sudah takdirnya."

Kakashi memandang Sandaime Hokage dengan tatapan seperti hewan liar yang terperangkap. Sandaime Hokage menghela napas.

"Kakashi, kamu sudah mengetahui segala sesuatunya mengenai Kyuubi dan Naruto, bukan?" dengan anggukan Kakashi, Sandaime Hokage melanjutkan, "Yang kamu dan semua shinobi kecuali Yondaime dan aku tidak tahu, adalah identitas orang tua Naruto. Naruto adalah anak dari Kazama Arashi, Yondaime Hokage, dengan Uzumaki Reiko, shinobi terakhir dari desa Hanagakure yang telah hancur (AN: ngaraaanggg). Dia memiliki darah dari shinobi dan kunoichi terhebat yang pernah dicatat sejarah. Dia seharusnya menjadi sesuatu, kita bisa mengharapkan itu darinya."

Kakashi hanya dapat melihat dengan tidak percaya. Naruto… anak dari Arashi-sensei? Tidak mungkin… sensei, aku mengecewakanmu…

Sandaime Hokage yang tidak menyadari pergulatan dalam diri Kakashi terus melanjutkan. "Karena itulah, kau kupanggil kemari, Kakashi. Tolong kau bujuk Naruto agar dia berubah pikiran mengenai pengunduran dirinya."

Kakashi bangkit dari tempak duduknya dengan sangat tiba-tiba sampai kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang. Dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage lewat jendela. Sandaime Hokage hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi terus melesat melintasi atap demi atap. Akhirnya dia sampai di pinggir Konohagakure no Sato. Di depannya Gunung Hokage membentang luas. Dia memandang wajah Yondaime dan mendesah dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Arashi-sensei…"

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi merasakan adanya keinginan yang kuat untuk naik ke atas Gunung Hokage. Mungkinkah dia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana?

Kakashi sedang berpikir. Kali ini, dia akan mengikuti instingnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dengan mengabaikan tarikan pada hatinya, dia sudah melukai Naruto. Sekarang, tidak akan sama lagi. Aku akan menemukan Naruto dan mengembalikan mimpi dan cinta ke tangannya.

Naruto duduk di permukaan tanah yang datar di atas kepala monumen Yondaime Hokage. Tangannya melingkari lututnya yang ditekuk. Dia terus menatap ke kejauhan… ke arah desa Konohagakure yang memberikannya harapan dan juga yang menghancurkannya. Yang menyakitinya, yang meredupkan cahaya dan menginjak-injak haknya sebagai manusia. Aku ingin… dicintai seseorang. Seseorang… tolong temukanlah aku… (AN: inspirasi dari mendengarkan Avril Lavigne – I'm With You)

Sepasang lengan hangat membungkus tubuh kecil Naruto yang kedinginan dari belakang. Naruto, merasakan hangat yang diradiasikan tangan itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik kedua tangan itu.

Di sana berjongkok Kakashi yang tidak mengenakan masker dan sedang tersenyum lembut. Naruto hanya diam saja ketika Kakashi semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menarik Naruto pada pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dingin sambil terus melihat ke depan.

"Sebaliknya, apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?" jawab Kakashi dengan berbisik.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dan aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Baik itu menjadi Hokage ataupun… sensei…" kata Naruto yang sekarang kedengaran seperti patah semangat.

Namun, Kakashi tidak akan menyerah. "Naruto, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, sesuatu itu pasti dapat kau raih. Kau sudah meraih hatiku. Lihat, Hatiku sudah ada di dalam genggaman tanganmu."

"Pembohong." Kata Naruto yang tidak bisa atau tidak mau percaya kata-kata senseinya.

"Kalau kau mau berbalik menghadapiku, aku berjanji akan membuktikannya padamu."

Perlahan, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harapan. Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan menciumnya dengan semua perasaan yang tersimpan di dadanya selama ini. Segala rasa cinta, rasa pedih dan rasa kasih sayang semuanya dituangkan ke dalam satu ciuman. Naruto mengalirkan air mata, dia menerima semua perasaan Kakashi padanya. Dengan satu ciuman saja, mereka saling mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berbeda dari dua hari yang lalu.

"Kakashi-sensei… maafkan aku…" kata Naruto disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Kakashi terus memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan berkata.

"Cium aku."

Dengan segera Naruto melakukannya.

Meskipun nanti akan ada banyak halangan di masa depan, tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam erat sekarang membuktikan bahwa dengan bersama mereka dapat mengatasi itu semua.

Owari

AN: Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! Gile, ini fanfics paling panjang yang pernah aku bikin, dan juga sekaligus paling cepet lagi bikinnya. Bayangin, dua hari! Gw aja kaget! Tapi gw cukup puas juga ama hasilnya. Meskipun "kok ada humor gak jelas yang nyelip sih?" sori… gw gak tahan… yang jelas happy end kan!

And they live happily ever after…


End file.
